


All Fun, No Games

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2017/18 off season, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, FIGHT. ME., First Time, Guang-Hong is secret hoe, Hamilton References, Inexperienced Leo, Jealously, Leo has an olympic ring tattoo, Low key body worship, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Pink haired Ji Guang-Hong, Porn but like... with feelings, Post PyeongChang 2018, Post-Canon, Riding, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Smut, Spin the Bottle, YOU CAN DRAG DOM GUANG-HONG FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS, all of this was planned by chris, i love him tho, like a basic bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: After a hard fought competitive season, Christophe invites the gang to his family Villa on Lake Geneva and amidst their boredom they decide to play spin the bottle.Leo has been pining after Guang-Hong for three years at the very least, but never made a move. Will he take this chance?





	1. Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

> HI SO THIS HIATUS TOOK A LIL LONGER SORRY ABOUT THAT WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH  
> Also depression and school and exams BUT YA GIRL IS BACK WITH THE LEOJI GOOD SHIT HECK YEAH.

“Gather round children,” Christophe called, beer bottle raised as he stood from the plush, worn leather couch in the centre of the common room.

 It was one of the brief times in the year when no one had any major commitments, no press, no competitions, just free time.

 In the wake of the closing of the Olympic season, Christophe had invited everyone to his lake house in Geneva for revelry and celebration, but also a goodbye to Christophe and Viktor from competitive skating as they were retiring now, and a brief farewell to JJ as he was putting his competitive career on hiatus due to the fact that he and Isabella now were expecting their first child in October.

Leo found himself grateful for the brief break from the hectic blaze of the media back in the US, allowing himself to indulge in the rare opportunity of a break from everything, though found himself cautious at Christophe’s insistence for everyone to gather round.

Christophe was a kind and charitable man, but he was also quite sly and cunning. Good at reading people and bringing them together, very carefully plotting playful schemes to meddle with his younger friends, such as Leo.

Nevertheless, Leo followed the other young skaters into the centre of the common room.

“As athletes who have competed at a high level since very young ages, we have since missed out on various experiences that most people our age have had the luxury of entertaining within their lives.” Christophe began. “Parties, proms, sleepovers, we’ve all missed out on those, non?”

“Get to the point.” Yuri Plisetsky sighed from across the room where he stood, towering over Otabek and most of the party.

Leo found it amusing how the Russian teen had gone from barely coming up to Otabek’s brow to almost dwarfing the young Kazakh within a year, but as he found his gaze drifting towards Guang-Hong, who was stood slightly hidden amongst the skaters due to his smaller stature, Leo found himself a little grateful his friend hadn’t shot up like Yuri had.

_Friend..._

_Guang-Hong..._

One of Leo’s closest held secrets was how he truly felt about his best friend.

Guang-Hong had been Leo’s closest friend for almost a decade now, yet Leo had found himself selfishly yearning for more from Guang-Hong, a deeper connection.

He felt his ears burn at the memories of the sadly countless times his friends face had seeped into his mind during inappropriate dreams and other... intimate moments. He shook his head, noticing Guang-Hong staring back at him.

 _“You okay?_ ” Guang-Hong mouthed, brushing his recently light pink dyed bangs out of his eyes.

Leo nodded in return, giving Guang-Hong a quick thumbs up before turning his attention back to Christophe.

 “One thing most of us have missed out on, is spin the bottle.” Christophe continued. “So, gather round, let’s play.”

The gaggle of friends shrugged, murmuring in agreement as they sat in a circle on the common room floor.

“So, Chris, rules?” Viktor asked, arm slung over Yuuri’s shoulder – as always, Leo noted with fondness. 

“We start with someone in the group, for example, we could start with our reigning Olympic champion Yuuri here, or the dark horse silver medallist who decided to defy all fucking physics and land the goddamn quad axel-”

“It wasn’t physically impossible, and I’ve been banned from attempting it ever again, please keep going with the rules.” Otabek butted in briefly, settling back down between Yuri and Mila.

“Yes, sorry. Forgive my pettiness. As I was saying; we start with one person and spin the bottle, whoever the bottle lands on, the person has to kiss them.” Christophe explained. “But of course, when I say you have to I don’t actually mean you have to. Consenting parties only. If you’re uncomfortable, you can speak up and we will spin again. You can also withdraw without judgment. We’re all friends, and this is a safe environment for all of you. So no teasing, got that Mila?”

“Why did you single out me? Phichit and JJ are a whole other level compared to me.” The redhead complained from between Sara and Otabek.

“I’m only teasing. Now, who wants to go first?” Christophe asked, scanning the room.

Always the eager one, Phichit spoke up;

“I’ll go!” Phichit chirped, reaching for the bottle that had been set in the middle of the circle, surrounded by the skaters.

Leo sat back on his hands, legs crossed as he watched Phichit spin the bottle, the green glass vessel blurring as it spun. 

 _Huh. Wonder who it’s gonna land on?_ He mused to himself as he scanned the circle.

Viktor? No. Yuuri probably would think nothing on it but Viktor was far too loyal for that.

Yuuri? To Leo’s knowledge, it had happened before. He wouldn’t be surprised if Yuuri went with it, though he’d be surprised to see Phichit come out of that unscathed due to how possessive Viktor could be.

Seung-Gil? Leo damn well hoped so. He knew that he and Phichit had been sleeping together for nearly two years and they hadn’t confided in one another about how they really felt with one another.

Otabek? That would be an entertaining combination, though he was sure Yuri wouldn’t take that all too well, despite vehemently denying any deeper feelings towards Otabek. 

JJ? Leo cringed at the prospect at the two becoming a couple. Yes, they were some of Leo’s closest friends, but their powers of irritation combined would be too much.

Leo’s gaze fell on Guang-Hong again, the Chinese skater offering a small smile and a wave and was that- a blush? 

 _No,_ Leo scolded himself. _Guang-Hong always has a slight flush. It’s just his face... his beautiful, perfect-_

“Congrats Yuuri, you get to kiss me. ~” Phichit grinned.

Leo breathed an internal sigh of relief.

Watching Guang-Hong kiss Phichit would have made him too jealous, even though they weren’t together.

Viktor’s body stiffened, his cool blue gaze now ablaze with jealousy, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Seung-Gil scowled across the room, lurking amongst the pack of athletes surrounding the bottle.

“A quick kiss. Don’t try it with the tongues, Chulanont.” Yuuri said firmly, moving from Viktor’s stiff grip to lean towards Phichit.

“Aww, but Yuuuuuuuuu-riiiiiiiiii~ that takes away all the fun.” Phichit giggled. “Pwease?” He pouted.

Viktor’s glare intensified, somehow managing to be icy cold and fiery at the same time, normally calm, angular features pulled into an envious sneer.

“Jealousy is not a good look on you, mon loulou.” Christophe teased, nudging Viktor. “Scowling causes wrinkles you know, keep doing that and you’ll start to look your age.”

Viktor folded his arms, relaxing his face with a huff, yet the glare remained.

“No, Phichit.” Yuuri sighed. “Just a quick peck before my husband has your head.”

“Well my head is very good-”

“ _Phichit_.”

“Fine, fine.” Phichit sighed, cupping Yuuri’s cheek and kissing him chastely. “There, done. I lived. Who’s next?”   

“I’ll go.” JJ offered, raising his hand.

“Aren’t you married?” Michele asked, folding his arms and raising a brow.

“Very happily. If it’s just a peck, Bella won’t mind. We’re pretty open.” JJ replied. “I love Bella very much, nothing can change that. No one can.”

“Alright then, spin away.” Christophe shrugged.

JJ reached into the middle of the circle, spinning it quickly. Leo reached back, tugging his hair free of his elastic hair tie, allowing the dark curls to spill over his shoulders briefly, taking the hair tie between his teeth has he ran his fingers through his hair.

His gaze met Guang-Hong’s once more, the younger skater sending a small wave in Leo’s direction again, chin rested on his fist, covered by the oversized sleeve of his sweater. Leo felt the tips of his ears burn, offering his friend a small smile in return as he gathered his hair up once more, plucking the tie front his teeth and tying his hair back into a messy bun.

“Otabek, whaddya say buddy?” JJ grinned as the bottle landed on their stoic Kazakh companion.

“You’re not gonna let me get out of this, are you?” Otabek sighed.

“C’mon, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before.” JJ shrugged with a small smirk.

“ _What_?” Yuri asked, looking at Otabek in a mix of incredulous curiosity and mild disgust.

“We dated. For like, a week.” Otabek replied stiffly. “It was a hormone induced mistake.”

“It was two months, and it was glorious.” JJ countered, much to Yuri’s obvious vexation. 

“Whatever it was. It was a mistake.” Otabek replied briskly.

“My mom caught us making out a couple times.” JJ chuckled.

Leo flicked his gaze to Yuri, who looked as if he was about to explode from compressed rage.

“It wasn’t two months.” Leo found himself butting in. “It was three months and six days. You were both underestimating how long you two dated.” 

“Damn...” JJ murmured, shifting towards Otabek. “So, what do you say, Beks?”

“Fine.” Otabek sighed, cupping the back of JJ’s neck. “You’re married and you kiss like a dog, so I don’t know how the hell that happened, but let’s just get this over and done with.”  

“Sounds good to me.” JJ hummed, allowing himself to be drawn into a brief kiss. 

Otabek pulled away immediately after, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You still kiss like a dog.” Otabek muttered, frowning. “Gross.”

“O-kay. Who’s next?” JJ asked, sitting back.

“I’ll go.” Seung-Gil grunted from where he was hidden between Sara and Yuuri, taking a sip from his beer bottle and surprising the group.

Seung-Gil pitched forward, flicking the bottle and spinning it, scanning the huddle of athletes around him with a steely, dark gaze.

Leo’s fists clenched against the carpet as he watched the tip of the bottle approach Guang-Hong and thankfully pass.

 _You shouldn’t be this jealous_ , he reprimanded himself. _It’s not like he’s your boyfriend or anything._ _He doesn’t want you._

The bottle passed Leo once more, he sighed in relief.

 Seung-Gil was an intimidating person to say the least, and he didn’t really want to kiss him. 

The bottle passed Guang-Hong, Leo sighed in relief once more.

Eventually it rolled to a stop on Otabek.

“Again?” Otabek murmured, raising a brow.

“Let’s just get this over with, okay?” Seung-Gil replied monotonously “It isn’t like we haven’t kissed in the past.”

“What? Otabek, why didn’t you tell me you kissed Seung-Gil!” Sara asked, smacking her fellow silver medallist on the shoulder. 

“It was once, and it was brief, it’s not a big deal.” Otabek replied. “Besides when the hell would that even come up in a conversation?”

“Fair enough.” she shrugged.

“Okay, but Otabek” Mila began. “You’ve kissed JJ, you’ve kissed Seung-Gil, you’ve kissed Yuri-”

“It was platonic!” both Yuri and Otabek cut in all too quickly.

Leo stifled a laugh, sharing a knowing look with Guang-Hong.

_Sure it was._

Though Leo was laughing, but he knew – at risk of waxing on like Georgi – the pains of falling in love with your best friend all too well.

“Okay but who else have you kissed, Otabek?” Mila asked.

“This is exactly what Chris meant when he singled you out-”

“Answer the question, meat-head.”

Otabek chewed his lip, tugging at a loose thread of his sweater.

 “He’s kissed me.” Leo found himself saying after a beat of silence. “We were just kids though, so it only happened once.”

 Out of the corner of his eye, he could see something in Guang-Hong’s demeanour shift.

_Was he... jealous? He’s not your boyfriend. He doesn’t like you. He wouldn’t be jealous of Otabek._

 “Wasn’t there that girl back in Montreal? The one whose dad owned that really cool Turkish bakery.” JJ asked, sitting back. “Her dad thinks I’m you and shouts at me when I try to go and buy stuff from there. Which sucks, because their pistachio and walnut baklava is soooo good.”

“Arisa? Right... her. We were friends, she’s a professional dancer now and she used to help me with musicality... I think she fell in love with me. She kissed me, and I rejected her.” Otabek murmured, recalling the events. “I saw her when I was in Canada for... something. I don’t really remember why I was there. But we talked it out, she’s fine with it now so I think you can go back.”

“Thank fuck, I missed their pastries.” JJ sighed with a grin.

“Are we going to do this, Altin?” Seung-Gil asked, setting down his beer bottle.

“Sure.” Otabek shrugged noncommittally.

Seung-Gil cast a quick glance in Phichit’s direction before drawing Otabek into a sudden kiss. 

Otabek’s brows lifted at the suddenness of kiss, eyes widening when Seung-Gil didn’t let him pull away. Otabek closed his eyes, kissing Seung-Gil back and pulling away when the Korean’s hold relaxed, wiping his lips roughly withe the back of his hand, covered by the thick cotton cuff of his hoodie.

Seung-Gil licked his lips slowly, easing back down coolly and sending a steely, dark glare in Phichit’s direction.

“So, um.” Christophe spoke up after an awkward, tense silence. “Who wants to-”

“I’ll do it.” Guang-Hong said quickly, soft pink bangs falling into his eyes as he reached for the bottle.

Leo tried to ignore the ugly, nagging sense of envy curling within him, sitting up and folding his arms across his chest loosely.

 “Hold it.” Phichit said, sitting up.

“What? You want a go? You can go next.” Guang-Hong offered.

“No, not that – not that I’m saying I won’t take you up on that offer – but this is getting soooo boring.” Phichit groaned.

“Do you want to leave, petit?” Christophe asked, pushing the circular frames of his glasses up.

“No, I’m saying we should make this more... interesting.” Phichit replied, a sly grin curling onto his features. 

“Interesting?” Sara piped up.

“I say, we change it to seven minutes in heaven. It’s another little game a lot of us never got to play.” Phichit suggested.

“We don’t have a closet near here... but there is the reading nook down the hall on the right.” Christophe mused.

“Guang-Hong, are you okay with this change?”

“Sure.” Guang-Hong shrugged, spinning the bottle with a flick of his wrist.

_Don’t get jealous._

_He’s not yours he will never be yours._

Leo dug his fingers into the skin of his biceps, clenching his jaw as the bottle spun. 

_He’ll never be yours._

_Accept it._

Jealousy burst within him, roaring and aflame.

He envied whoever that bottle landed on.

Whoever got to be so close to _his_ Guang-Hong-

 The bottle stopped. Right in front of- Leo’s eyes widened. 

_Me._


	2. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bottle landed on Leo.  
> Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLD ON KIDS GET READY FOR SOME SMUTTT

Chuckling softly next to him, JJ nudged Leo.

“Someone’s looking out for you up there, huh?” JJ chuckled.

Leo swallowed thickly, feeling his face burn as he met Guang-Hong’s gaze.

“Petit, remember you can veto it if you’re uncomfortable.” Christophe said soothingly.

Leo straightened up, shaking his head.

“No, it’s okay.” He inhaled deeply, standing up and stepping into the circle, holding his hand out to Guang-Hong tentatively. “S-shall we go?”

Guang-Hong nodded, head bowed as he took Leo’s hand and stood, tugging him out of the room as he walked briskly.

Silent, grip tight and firm on Leo’s hand, Guang-Hong dragged Leo through the hallway of the lake house, Leo following after him obediently to the room, heart pounding in his chest. Guang-Hong stopped abruptly, reaching for the doorknob and twisting it, opening the door and pulling Leo in.

Guang-Hong kept his back to Leo as he walked to the middle of the room, hand skirting over the arm of the white couch. Leo chewed his bottom lip as he scanned the room, various bookshelves lining the walls, stuffed full of books, the wide, polished window at the front of the room overlooking Lake Geneva. 

“So” Leo started, hands pushed into the pockets of his jeans. “If you don’t want to do anything that’s fine we can jus-”

Soft lips pressed against Leo’s, his breath leaving his lips as his back hit the couch.

Leo’s eyes widened as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Guang-Hong’s waist, eyes falling closed. He felt Guang-Hong cup his jaw, tilting his head up and kissing back.

_Okay, so we’re doing this._

_Leo. Now is not the time for Hamilton references._

Guang-Hong’s hands found their way to Leo’s hair, tucking aside the loose locks as he kissed Leo, straddling him and tugging his hair tie from his hair and running his hands through it.

Leo gasped, shifting his hands up Guang-Hong’s back as Guang-Hong licked against Leo’s lips, pressing his tongue against them. Leo sighed, parting his lips willingly as Guang-Hong slid his tongue past Leo’s lips, shifting his hips.

Leo gasped, moaning softly, pulling back with wide eyes.

“How far do you want to, um take this?” Leo asked, slightly out of breath. “Just so, y’know, I don’t overstep any boundaries.”

“No choking, no hard-core domination, no extreme stuff, other than that I’m fine.” Guang-Hong replied breathlessly, licking his plush, soft lips.

“Hold on, _what?_ ” Leo asked, brows lifting into his hairline.

“Give me as much as you want, Leo. I’m done waiting.” Guang-Hong murmured, combing back Leo’s hair back with gentle fingers.

Leo swallowed thickly, keeping his hands firmly at the small of Guang-Hong’s back as he looked up at Guang-Hong, meeting his chestnut gaze through floppy pink bangs.

“Can we just see where this goes?” Leo murmured, biting his lip.

“Sure,” Guang-Hong replied, licking his lips. “We can go as fast or as slow as we want.”

He leaned down again, cupping Leo’s jaw and kissing him deeply, nipping Leo’s lip. Leo’s breath hitched as he pulled Guang-Hong closer, wrapping his arms tighter around Guang-Hong’s lithe frame, kissing back and gently prying Guang-Hong’s lips apart with his tongue.

Guang-Hong moaned, sliding his fingers into Leo’s hair as he parted his lips eagerly, sucking gently on Leo’s tongue, swirling his own over it. Leo moaned, fingers twisting in his loose fabric of his sweater as he explored Guang-Hong’s mouth, pulling breathy sighs from the younger man.

Guang-Hong pressed Leo further against the couch, hands in his hair as he shifted his hips slowly.

“This okay?” He asked, murmuring against Leo’s lips as he pulled away briefly.

Leo nodded, drawing Guang-Hong back into a deep, passionate kiss, moaning softly as Guang-Hong continued to shift his hips against Leo’s lap slowly. 

Leo shivered, gasping quietly as he slid his hands down to grip his hips, rocking tentatively back against Guang-Hong, feeling a small sense of pride swell within him as another sweet mewl slipped from his lips.

Guang-Hong pulled away, hips moving faster as he pressed his lips against the warm skin of Leo’s jaw, kissing down slowly to his neck as he tangled his fingers into Leo’s hair. Leo gasped, feeling himself begin to harden inside his jeans as Guang-Hong kissed his neck, tipping his head back to allow Guang-Hong better access to the bronze skin of his neck.

Guang-Hong shifted his hips, dragging his teeth along the length of Leo’s neck, tugging gently on his hair. Leo gasped, moaning softly as he ground his hips harder against Guang-Hong’s, feeling the Chinese skater start to kiss his neck once more, moving back up his neck to nip his earlobe.

“Can I mark you?” Guang-Hong whispered breathily, moaning softly as he ran his hands up Leo’s torso, rolling his hips against Leo’s. Leo bit his lip, feeling his cheeks and the tips of ears burn.

“Where it’s easiest to cover.” Leo replied breathily. “Or I could just borrow concealer from Sara.”

“Don’t talk about anyone else right now.” Guang-Hong murmured, pressing a kiss under his earlobe, licking it slowly, giggling when Leo shivered, hips jerking as he tugged on Guang-Hong’s shirt. “You’re mine, Leo.”

Leo bit his lip, moaning quietly as Guang-Hong pressed a sloppy kiss into his lower neck, sucking gently.

His fingers clenched and twisted in the soft, worn cotton of Guang-Hong’s sweater, rucking it up slightly to touch the hot, speckled porcelain skin below the loose fabric, grinding against him. He found his hands sliding up Guang-Hong’s shirt, caressing the expanse of smooth, soft skin and sinewy musculature, marvelling at the warmth of his skin caused by the heat within.

Guang-Hong continued to kiss a trail of fire down Leo’s neck, nails scratching at the slightly overgrown scruff of his undercut.

(He hadn’t had the time to get a haircut with the whirlwind of press and public appearances since Pyeongchang)

A dismayed, pitiful whine escaped his lips as the younger skater pulled away, hands leaving Leo’s body as he gripped the bottom of his sweater, rucking it up and tossing it off with a roll of his hips. Guang-Hong ran his hands down Leo’s sides, sliding under the hem of his shirt, soft, warm hands sliding up the ridges of toned muscle in his torso, nuzzling his nose against the underside of Leo’s jaw as his wandering hands caressed his chest. Leo squeezed Guang-Hong’s hips as curious fingers brushed over his nipples, a surprised moan slipping from his lips.

“Guang-Hong...~” Leo gasped as he flicked his gaze up to meet Guang-Hong’s, once warm and innocent was now dark and predatory, a smirk on his plush, swollen lips as his carnation tinted bangs fell into his eyes.

“You look so cute like this, Leo.” Guang-Hong hummed, fingers still toying with his nipples under the shirt, lips twitching when Leo began to shiver. “So sweet, you like this? Don’t you? You like it when I touch you, hm?”

 _Who the hell are you and what have you done to my sweet, innocent, adorable Guang-Hong?_ Leo thought, blinking up at the young man straddling him.

Leo bit his lip as Guang-Hong licked his own slowly, pinching the sensitive buds under the fabric of his t-shirt, grinding against the tented front of Leo’s jeans with his own.

 _Not gonna lie, I am enjoying this._ He thought hazily as he felt himself twitch within his jeans again.

 “Can you take this off for me?” Guang-Hong asked, tugging at the shirt gently. Leo nodded, sitting up and taking the bunched-up hem in his hands, lifting it over his head and throwing it behind him.

 “Good boy.” Guang-Hong hummed sweetly, running a hand down Leo’s chest, fingers absently tracing the five black rings tattooed into his tanned skin just underneath his left pectoral.

Leo moaned, wrapping his arms around Guang-Hong’s waist and pulling him closer until their bare chests were almost touching, save for Guang-Hong’s hands between them.

“You like that, don’t you?” Guang-Hong murmured, shifting to kiss Leo’s neck once more, slowly grinding against him again, moving his hand to pinch Leo’s nipple, smirking up at him as he moaned softly. “You’re so sensitive, so responsive to my touch.” He purred.

 Guang-Hong moved his hand further down Leo’s body, splaying his hand over his toned abdomen, blunt, manicured nails running through the sparse, dark curls leading from his lower abdomen and disappearing below the waistband of his jeans. Scraping his teeth against the side of Leo’s neck, Guang-Hong slid his hand to press against the tented front of Leo’s jeans, smirking against his neck as he heard Leo moan, hips raising into the warmth and delicate pressure of Guang-Hong’s touch.

“It’s like no one has ever touched you before.” Guang-Hong giggled, grinding the heel of palm against Leo’s groin.

“N-no one has.” Leo managed, breath hitching at the contact. “I’ve never... with anyone. Ever.”

Guang-Hong pulled away, hand hot against his thigh and eyes wide, brows raised in surprise.

“What? Seriously?” Guang-Hong asked incredulously, brows furrowing as Leo nodded timidly. “Not even in Pyeongchang?” Leo shook his head, afraid to meet Guang-Hong’s gaze. “But people said... the rumours... people said that you ‘took advantage’ of getting a room to yourself. People said your team mates complained about noise?” Guang-Hong said, confused.

“Rumours. Things tend to get twisted by word of mouth. The noise complaints were for blasting Hamilton and Dear Evan Hansen to drown out all the partying in the team USA cabin after we won bronze in ice dance. I played some Be More Chill and Wicked too... the only one that got less complaints was Legally Blonde.” Leo replied, lifting his gaze.

“Not even with guys back in Denver?” Guang-Hong asked. “What about other competitions? Or the guys in your church? Or that one bi guy on your local hockey team that kept trying to date you?”

“Ryan was trying to date me? I thought he was just friendly.” Leo shrugged, confused at the minor revelation. “But no, I haven’t really kissed anyone but Otabek, and, well, you. This is the furthest I’ve gone... I’ve never really been interested in anyone else, if I’m honest.”

“Oh...” Guang-Hong murmured softly, still seeming confused.

“You’re not, um, put off, are you? I really want to do this with you... but only if you want to, obviously.” Leo said quickly, trying to force down the wave of anxiety threatening to crest.

“No, no. Inexperience is okay, seriously. I’m not that experienced either.” Guang-Hong replied, looking down and chewing his bottom lip. “Well... I’m not exactly inexperienced either... I’ve been with a couple guys but never all the way... I got close once but I- ... It didn’t work out.”

“Oh.” Leo said dumbly, surprised at this sudden revelation of Guang-Hong’s lack of innocence.

“You’re not... upset, are you? You don’t see me as tainted, right? It was never all the way, I swear, I’m still technically a-”

“Whoa, whoa, Guang-Hong, easy there.” Leo said calmly, cupping Guang-Hong’s face. “You’re not tainted, at all. Why would I think that? So, you have some experience, and? That doesn’t matter. It’s okay to experiment, I’m not gonna judge you for the things you have or haven’t done. Even if you had gone all the way, I’d still want you. It doesn’t matter who you were with, what matters is that we’re here, together, right now.”

Guang-Hong sniffled, reaching up and wiping his eyes roughly, hiccupping softly. Leo moved his hands, gently wiping away the few tears rolling down Guang-Hong’s cheeks, kissing his nose.

“What was the ‘oh’ about though?” Guang-Hong asked, tucking aside a lock of Leo’s hair.

“I’ve always seen you as cute and innocent and soft... I didn’t expect it, that’s all.” Leo replied bashfully, feeling Guang-Hong’s hand shift the cup his jaw and tilt his head up, Guang-Hong raising himself onto his knees, looming over Leo.

“Leo, haven’t you learned anything since I pushed you against this couch and kissed you within an inch of your life? I’m not the innocent one here.” Guang-Hong giggled, settling back against Leo’s lap, hand back on his thigh and creeping up towards his groin. “But that’s okay,” Guang-Hong said sweetly, murmuring against Leo’s lips. “I’m going to take good care of you and teach you how to take care of me.”

“Dios...” Leo breathed, hands staying firmly on Guang-Hong’s hips as his own twitched into the latter’s warm touch. “You drive me crazy, cariño.”

“Cariño? I like the sound of that.” Guang-Hong hummed, leaning in to kiss Leo gently.

Leo hummed, rubbing small circles into Guang-Hong’s bare hips as he kissed him tenderly. Guang-Hong sighed happily into the kiss, parting his lips and taking Leo’s wrists, moving his hands lower down his back to his ass.

“It’s okay,” Guang-Hong giggled softly against his lips. “You can give it a squeeze, I know you want to.”

“You are going to be the death of me, cariño.” Leo murmured, pressing his lips against the underside of Guang-Hong’s jaw, kissing it gently as he squeezed Guang-Hong’s ass gently, rolling his hips up against Guang-Hong’s, earning a soft moan from Guang-Hong’s as the latter’s fingers slid into Leo’s long, dark locks.

Guang-Hong giggled, rolling his hips down against Leo’s, tilting his head to allow Leo better access to the column of pale, freckled skin, dusted pink with the rosy blush heating his skin.

“Go on,” Guang-Hong said sweetly, nudging Leo teasingly. “I don’t mind being marked. ~”

Remembering how Guang-Hong had kissed his neck earlier, Leo parted his lips, kissing and sucking gently down the skin of Guang-Hong’s neck, grinding against him rhythmically and celebrating each moan pulled from Guang-Hong’s plush lips.

Leo kissed Guang-Hong’s neck eagerly, leaving faint, pink marks along his pale skin, feeling the muscles in his plush ass flex and clench beneath the denim dividing Leo’s hands from his skin as Guang-Hong rocked hips against Leo’s, fingers stroking through Leo’s hair.

“Mm, you’re good at this, Leo.” Guang-Hong said breathily, gasping softly as Leo raked his teeth against Guang-Hong’s neck.

Leo pulled Guang-Hong closer, squeezing his muscular upper thighs through the denim of his jeans and nipping his neck gently, moaning as Guang-Hong tugged on his hair.

Leo gasped, moaning as he rutted up against Guang-Hong, the pressure and friction of the Chinese skater’s clothed arousal against his own sending small sparks of pleasure up his spine, a yearning within him craving more of Guang-Hong as he buried his face in the crook of Guang-Hong’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent of roses, jasmine tea and almond milk moisturiser, sharpened with the slight sheen of sweat prickling from his pores.

Guang-Hong pulled Leo’s hair, tugging him away from his neck as he pulled back from their tight embrace.

“On your back.” Guang-Hong commanded breathlessly, slipping out of Leo’s lap and watching Leo shift on the couch.

Leo kicked his sneakers off, tugging his socks off and resting against the armrest of the couch, legs rested up on the cushions as he licked his lips slowly, watching Guang-Hong kick off his own sneakers.

A soft whistle sounded from somewhere on the floor, a slight buzz following. The whistle was familiar to Leo’s ears, as he fondly recalled it being from the song DNA, one of Guang-Hong’s favourite songs by the K-Pop group BTS.

Leo remembered watching Guang-Hong grinning from ear to ear as he watched the seven members perform at the opening ceremony. He remembered how his heart fluttered in his chest as one of his fellow American skaters nudging him playfully and commenting on the stupid face he made and how he would have been ‘meme-ing in seconds’ once one of the ice dancers had uploaded the ceremony footage to YouTube.

Guang-Hong stooped to pick up his phone, features scrunching adorably in what appeared to be confusion as he stared at the screen.

“You okay?” Leo asked, sitting up slightly.

“Yeah... I just got a weird text from Chris.” Guang-Hong explained, staring at his phone.

“Any text from Chris is a weird text.” Leo laughed softly, watching Guang-Hong walk to the small chest of the drawers on the over side of the couch. “Is he saying we need to come back because we went over?”

“No...” Guang-Hong murmured, looking back at his phone. “ _‘Second drawer down, you can thank me later’_? What is he talking about?” Guang-Hong tugged the second drawer open, brushing his rosy bangs out of his eyes as they went wide. “Oh, I’m going to kill him.”

“What? Why?” Leo asked, sitting up as the whistle sounded once more.

“ _‘Hope they’re big enough, the shy ones always seem to have the biggest surprises’_? I am actually going to kill this man.” Guang-Hong read aloud, looking back at the open drawer.

Leo’s brows furrowed in confusion as he slid off the couch, walking towards Guang-Hong and eyes widening when he saw the contents of the drawer.

A bounty of lube and condoms in every possible variety, colour and flavour.

_Of course he would do this._

_He’s Christophe._

“Oh. Wow. Okay. Way to be subtle about wanting us to fuck on your couch, Chris.” Leo commented with a snicker, looking at the drawer.

_What kind of insane human being wants a weed flavoured condom? Never mind. Don’t think about that._

“Leo, Chris is the least subtle person we know and we’re friends with Viktor.” Guang-Hong sighed.

“I’m not gonna fight you on that because you’re not wrong there.”

They stood together silently, staring at the drawer and assessing the contents of it.

“So” Guang-Hong asked, looking up from the drawer and turning his attention to Leo. “Do you... um... want to?”

“Want to what?” Leo asked, turning his attention back to Guang-Hong.

“Um... y’know...” Guang-Hong mumbled, blushing brightly and hugging himself shyly. “On the couch?”

“Oh!” Leo’s brows shot up at the realisation, feeling heat rise to his cheeks as he reached to take one of Guang-Hong’s hands, loosely linking his fingers with Guang-Hong’s, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. “I mean... I’m down if you’re down.”

Guang-Hong cupped Leo’s cheek, pulling him down into a kiss, kissing him with a gentle passion and causing Leo to move closer to Guang-Hong, hand against the small of his back.

Leo kissed back, nipping Guang-Hong’s lip and tugging it gently, deepening the kiss as Guang-Hong parted his lips eagerly, letting go of Leo’s hand to drape his arms over Leo’s shoulders, fingers slipping into his hair, blunt manicured nails scratching over the slightly overgrown undercut.

Guang-Hong pulled Leo closer, tugging on his hair gently and flicking his tongue against Leo’s lips, kissing him heatedly as Leo’s hands moved down to Guang-Hong’s hips, squeezing them tentatively. Leo kissed him passionately, hands slowly sliding lower as he pushed his tongue between Guang-Hong’s plush, kiss bitten lips.

Guang-Hong moaned softly, pulling away from the kiss, hands sliding into Leo’s chest.

“Get on the couch. Now.” He commanded breathlessly, kissing Leo again.

Leo nodded, regretfully moving away from their embrace to lie back down on the couch, watching Guang-Hong grab what he guessed was a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer, nudging it shut with a bump of his hips. He stashed the items in his back pocket, walking up to the couch and climbing onto it, straddling Leo.

Leo reached forward, loosely gripping Guang-Hong’s hips, sitting up and gazing into Guang-Hong’s warm brown eyes through his rosy bangs and nuzzling his nose playfully.

Guang-Hong laughed softly, cupping Leo’s jaw and drawing him into a kiss, lips moving with a tender passion against his as Leo kissed back.

The Chinese skater bit Leo’s lip tugging it gently and moving his hands down to Leo’s chest.

“Lie back for me, please?” Guang-Hong asked softly, pulling away to kiss the sensitive shell of his ear.

Leo lay back slowly, drawing small circles into the sharp juts of Guang-Hong’s shapely hips with his thumbs as the younger skater leaned down to kiss Leo’s neck, gently tracing the marks he left earlier with his lips as he rolled his hips sensually.

A soft gasp left Leo’s parted lips as deft fingers ran along his body and down his chest, flicking at his pert nipples gently, a soft smirk curling against the skin of Leo’s collarbone as Leo’s hips jumped in response.

“You’re getting desperate, aren’t you?” Guang-Hong giggled, sliding a hand down to cup Leo through his jeans, relishing the pitiful whine that escaped him. “Don’t worry, I was just getting to that, bǎobèi.”

Guang-Hong kissed quickly down Leo’s body, Leo moving his arms to fold over his head and hide the flush of arousal tinting his face and torso as quick breaths stuttered past his lips.

Slender fingers reached for the button of his jeans, pushing the brass through the eyelet and tugging the zipper down, Leo sighing in relief as the tight pressure alleviated itself.

“No underwear? That’s a surprise.” Guang-Hong commented with a giggle.

 _Right. Forgot about that._ Leo thought, face burning in embarrassment.

“JJ’s an asshole and decided to use my clean underwear as a mop for spilled cola.” Leo explained, trying and failing to keep his voice even due to his embarrassment.

“I don’t want to know how that happened. JJ’s an asshole is a plausible enough explanation for me.” Guang-Hong murmured, resting his hands on Leo’s thighs. “Can I?”

“Know... what happened?” Leo asked, perplexed as he moved his arms from his face and sat up, brows knitting together in confusion.

“No,” Guang-Hong sighed with a softly giggle, rolling his eyes and sweeping his rosy bangs from his eyes. “Y’know, touch?”

“Oh.” Leo replied, chewing his bottom lip. “Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. A-anything you want me to do while you’re uh, doing that?”

“For now? Just lie back and look pretty for me.” Guang-Hong giggled teasingly, pecking Leo’s lips before leaning down to whisper hotly in his ear; “I’m going to have lots of fun with you, Leo. ~”

 _Mother of God._ Leo thought, lying back down and watching Guang-Hong shyly.

Guang-Hong smiled, licking his swollen, kiss-bitten lips as he slid his hand under the parted denim, soft hand and deft fingers curling around his cock ever so gently.

Leo inhaled deeply, smothering a moan with his forearm as Guang-Hong’s hand shifted along the shaft of his cock, stroking him gently.

“Wow, you’re so hard, Leo.” Guang-Hong giggled, lightly rolling back the sensitive skin of his foreskin from the tip of his cock and pressing him thumb against the frenulum and rubbing small circles against it, gasping softly as a few pearlescent drops of precum oozed from Leo’s cock. “Leaking already too.”

Leo bit his lip, toes twitching and abdomen clenching slightly as Guang-Hong continued to touch him, the contact exploratory and timid, yet he seemed to know just what to do.

His thumb circled over the sensitive head, another hand coming to wrap around Leo’s cock and stroke him slowly while the other played with the tip.

Leo moaned as Guang-Hong rubbed against the slit with his thumb, smearing the droplets of thick, pearlescent fluid oozing from it.

“So sensitive.” Guang-Hong mused gleefully, bringing his thumb up the licking it clean, smirking as Leo’s eyes went wide and humming at the taste. “Yet so quiet. It’s okay, it’s just us, you can be as loud as you want.”

Leo chewed his bottom lip. He was never used to ‘being loud’ in a sexual nature so to speak.

His experience was greatly limited, the only actual experience he had was with self-exploration, and even that really was just hastily fisting his cock in the middle of the night as he bit his pillow to muffle any gasps or particularly loud breaths.

Until very recently, he had lived with his parents and even now that he lived alone, he’d been too busy to masturbate and when the opportunity arose and he did have the time, he kept quiet out of instinct. Though the few times he had tried to vocalise these moments, the noises that came out seemed to awkward or forced and so he continued to stay quiet.

“I don’t like how I sound.” Leo admitted, looking away and feeling his cheeks burn in shame. “It’s awkward and ugly and weird.”

“From what I’ve heard, you sound beautiful.” Guang-Hong replied, kissing his chin. “So much better than I’ve imagined. It’s cute but, also pretty hot.”

“Hold on, imagined?” Leo asked, looking up at Guang-Hong. “You... thought about this?”

“More than I’d like to admit,” Guang-Hong mumbled, looking away out of embarrassment. “I... let’s just say there’s a reason I haven’t gone all the way...”

“I’m not gonna lie, I’ve thought about it more than I’d want to admit, but damn... I didn’t think you wanted me that way.”

“Leo, my hands are on your dick.” Guang-Hong deadpanned, cheeks puffing in frustration. “Why on Earth wouldn’t I want you?”

“I... I don’t know... I thought I was being selfish, wanting more from our friendship. I didn’t think it was mutual... I wouldn’t let myself believe it.”

“You’re so stupid, Leo.” Guang-Hong sighed, a fond smile on his lips. “Y’know why I never went all the way?”

“Because you were hung up on me?” Leo asked with a suggestive grin. “Wait. No. That sounded arrogant, didn’t it?”

“Well, you’re not wrong about that, so no, I’d say it’s not arrogant to me.” Guang-Hong shrugged before continuing. “I got close, once. He wanted it, so did I.”

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Leo asked, concerned.

“No, no. Things were getting heated and... I called out your name.” Guang-Hong confessed, looking down. “Instead of his.”

“He must not have liked that, huh?” Leo murmured, leaning up to kiss Guang-Hong’s shoulder gently.

“Well... he demanded to know who I was talking about and I explained it to him, he told me to get out and sort my shit out.” Guang-Hong sighed. “And now three months later, here we are. And yes, before you ask, this was when I left that club after Worlds.”

“I don’t really remember what happened that night... I got pretty drunk and woke up in a bathtub, hungover as all hell with Otabek on his phone next to me and Yuri sleeping on his lap.” Leo replied, brows furrowing as he tried to recall the face of the young man Guang-Hong had left the nightclub with that night.

“I stopped talking to him, but he was right. I needed to sort this out with you... so... here we are. In Geneva, in one of Chris’ holiday home, on his couch-”

“Please don’t talk about Chris when you have your hands on my dick.” Leo complained as he lay back down, Guang-Hong cackling in response. “I’m not recovered from last season’s Cup of China. I’m scarred.”

“Well we are fucking on his couch, which he is graciously allowing us to do,” Guang-Hong laughed.

“Stop laughing at me, I couldn’t masturbate for a month because I had his O face burned into my memory.” Leo huffed, barely managing a passable frown amongst the bouts of laughter.

“Aww, poor baby, how did you manage?” Guang-Hong teased.

“It wasn’t easy, you drive me crazy you know. I wanted to just... but that face was stuck in my brain.” Leo continued, playfully smacking Guang-Hong’s thigh.

“Oh, I know I drive you crazy.” Guang-Hong hummed, voice dropping to a low murmur, hands beginning to shift on his cock again, thumb swirling back over the tip of his cock, other thumb rubbing against his frenulum.

Guang-Hong’s playful smile shifted back into that smug smirk as Leo’s hips bucked and he cried out, gripping the armrest behind him.

“Ah! ~” Leo moaned, biting his lip.

“It’s fun.” Guang-Hong continued with a giggle as he resumed his antics, causing Leo to gasp and moan. “You make such lovely noises, Leo. And you’re leaking so much already, wow.”

Leo shifted his hips, tipping his head back slightly as he felt his abdomen clench, moans tearing themselves from his throat, no longer able to repress the moans spilling freely from his lips.

“You respond this much and I’m barely touching you.” Guang-Hong mused, stroking Leo with one hand and rhythmically squeezing the head the other. “I wonder how you’d respond to my mouth.”

Leo whined, rocking his hips up into Guang-Hong’s touch, craving more as he dug his nails into the bleached canvas of the couch.

“You like the sound of that, don’t you?” Guang-Hong asked breathily, hovering Leo and watching his face with a prideful grin, hands speeding up in their rhythm over Leo’s twitching cock.

“G-Guang-Hong...~” Leo moaned, hands moving to grip Guang-Hong’s hips desperately.

“You’ve thought about it, haven’t you? Late at night, under your bedsheets as you fist your cock and pray not to be caught as you thought of my lips wrapped around you, moaning for you, begging you as you fucked me nice and deep.”

_Oh my god, this is how I’m going to die._

“Coño... cariño, please.” Leo gasped, arching under Guang-Hong’s touch.

“How do you imagine me, Leo? Under you, clinging to you and crying out for you to fuck me? Or riding you, holding you down and using you?” Guang-Hong asked, hand matching the hasty movements of Leo’s hips against it, continuing to play with the reddened, sensitive tip, gathering every droplet of pearlescent fluid oozing from him and smearing it in firm, gentle circles.

“Guang-Hong, I’m gonna... _mierda_ Guang-Hong, I’m close,” Leo panted, squirming under Guang-Hong on the couch. “I’m gonna- _fuck_! ~” Leo cried out, nails digging into the soft skin of Guang-Hong’s shapely hips as he climaxed.

Leo’s hips bucked into Guang-Hong’s hand as his abdomen clenched and a heat rushed forth within him, climaxing over his abdomen and Guang-Hong’s hands.

Guang-Hong’s hands slowed down as Leo rode out his orgasm, panting and moaning softly.

“I’m so sorry.” Leo said breathlessly after the waves of endorphins began to ebb, sitting up and yet, not quite meeting Guang-Hong’s gaze. “I thought I could hold on longer, I didn’t mean to ruin this.”

“Ruin it? Leo, no, no. You didn’t.” Guang-Hong said soothingly. “You’re inexperienced, it was bound to happen. I’m not disappointed, that was hot as hell.”

“Yeah?” Leo asked bashfully, letting out a soft chuckle. “I’ll probably be ready to go again in a few minutes.”

“Eager.” Guang-Hong giggled.

“Though, that’s probably going over the time limit... this is supposed to be seven minutes in heaven, not seventy.” Leo frowned.

“And? We’re probably _way_ over right now, and no one’s gone to get us. Phichit and Chris probably just set this up so we’d have sex or something.” Guang-Hong shrugged, absently licking Leo’s release from his hands.

Leo swallowed thickly as he watched Guang-Hong’s pink tongue lap up the thick, white liquid splattered on his soft palms and delicate fingers, chocolate eyes gazing at him through cherry blossom bangs.

“What? You taste good.” Guang-Hong shrugged after he had finished licking his hands clean.

“Huh? Um... thank you?” Leo replied awkwardly, cringing at how his voice cracked.

“You’re so innocent, it’s adorable.” Guang-Hong giggled, poking the tip of Leo’s nose with a slender finger.

“Yeah? Well I’m probably less innocent now.” Leo challenged, moving his hands down to gently squeeze the swell of Guang-Hong’s ass.

“You think so?” Guang-Hong asked, shifting back against Leo to press into his touch.

“Maybe.” Leo replied with a coy grin, moving his hands to the front of Guang-Hong’s jeans and running his thumb up the centre seem, feeling Guang-Hong’s cock twitch against Leo’s thumb beneath the layers of clothing.

Guang-Hong gasped softly, shifting his hips forward and rolling them gently against Leo’s hand as the latter cupped his cock through his jeans.

“H-hold on, let me just,” Guang-Hong interjected quickly, nudging Leo’s hand from his groin to unbutton his jeans and tug down the zipper with a soft purr. “There. Better.”

“You can take them off if you want, I don’t want you being uncomfortable.” Leo murmured, sitting up and kissing the hollow of Guang-Hong’s neck.

“But that means moving away from you...” Guang-Hong whined cutely, pouting.

“It won’t even take a minute, Guang-Hong. I’m not going anywhere.” Leo said softly, squeezing Guang-Hong’s thighs gently. “If you’re uncomfortable then you can take them off.”

Guang-Hong sighed, kissing Leo briefly and climbing off of Leo, facing away from him as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his jeans, tugging slightly.

“Take yours off too.” He said over his shoulder, pulling his jeans down over slim hips and strong thighs, dropping with a soft thump on the ground as Leo’s mouth went dry.

As the jeans fell to the floor in a pile of light grey denim, they revealed a pair of pink, lacy panties pulled taught between the plush cheeks of his ass and shapely hips, a cute satin bow resting on the middle of the waistband. As Guang-Hong began to turn around, Leo could see how the pink satin front strained and dampened at the front from his arousal.

Leo swallowed thickly, standing up and running gentle hands over Guang-Hong’s hips, holding the smaller man from behind.

“Guang-Hong...” Leo murmured, pressing a kiss to the shell of Guang-Hong’s ear, feeling him shiver slightly against him. “Fuck... how long have you been wearing these?”

“All day.” Guang-Hong giggled. “You like them, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Leo breathed, sliding his fingers under the thin waistband and toying with them gently as he started to press kisses into Guang-Hong’s neck. “You look beautiful in them.”

“You think so?” Guang-Hong giggled breathily as Leo trailed his kisses along his shoulder.

“I know so, cariño.” Leo replied softly, scraping his teeth along the skin of Guang-Hong’s nape, feeling him shiver.

Leo continued to kiss along Guang-Hong’s neck and shoulders, inching lower with every press of his lips against heated, speckled porcelain skin, chasing the blush staining the skin a rosy pink akin to his hair.

“You can leave marks... I don’t mind.” Guang-Hong said softly, reaching down to tangle his fingers with Leo’s and squeezing softly as Leo gently sucked a mark into the side of his neck, beginning to pepper little marks along the sides of his throat.

Kissing Guang-Hong was addictive, he was intoxicating. Every little sigh and gasp made Leo grow bolder as his lips trailed lower down Guang-Hong’s shoulders, kissing gently in between the Chinese skaters delicate shoulder blades.

Leo moved his hands down to Guang-Hong’s thighs, feeling the firm musculature and slight softness between soft skin as he sucked gentle bruises into the small of his back.

“W-wait.” Guang-Hong breathed, causing Leo to pull away and stand up as Guang-Hong turned around to face him.

“You okay? Did I do something wrong?” Leo asked, cupping Guang-Hong’s cheeks.

“No, you didn’t.” Guang-Hong replied, shaking his head. “I just don’t think I’m ready to have your mouth down... _there._ ” He explained, looking away bashfully.

“Hey, hey. That’s okay, really. I don’t think I’m ready for it either, I was just going off of instinct.”

“ _That_ was your instinct?” Guang-Hong asked, brows lifting into surprise.

“Is... is that bad? I’m so sorry, I-”

“Leo,” Guang-Hong giggled, absently running his fingers over the tattooed rings below his left pectoral. “It’s not bad, at all. Just because I’m not ready for it doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing that your instincts lead you to that.”

“But...” Leo started, silenced when Guang-Hong pressed a delicate finger to his lips.

“No buts.” Guang-Hong said firmly, Leo trying not to laugh at the adorable face Guang-Hong was making in his minor annoyance. “Well, mine is fine but that’s for later.” He added with a giggle.

Leo huffed out a gentle laugh, kissing Guang-Hong’s finger chastely.

“Okay then.” He said softly, wrapping his hand around Guang-Hong’s wrist. “But just so I don’t slip up again, what are you okay with right now?”

Guang-Hong chewed his lip, fingers drumming against Leo’s chest in thought.

“I’m... okay with your hands everywhere... mouth, just not... _there_. I’m ready for pretty much anything, really. I’ll tell you if I don’t feel comfortable, but you have to too.” Guang-Hong said, looking up at Leo through messy cherry blossom bangs.

“I promise, cariño.” Leo said softly, kissing Guang-Hong’s nose. “What do you want me to do now? I don’t really know what I’m doing, so, guide me?”

“Just kiss me.” Guang-Hong replied breathily, tongue slipping out to wet his plush lips, reaching up to slip his fingers into Leo’s hair, gripping it and tugging his head down. “Kiss me everywhere. I want your lips on my body, Leo, I want to know how good it feels.”

Leo swallowed thickly as Guang-Hong loosened his hold on his hair, Leo cupping the back of Guang-Hong’s neck and pressing kisses below his jaw, feeling Guang-Hong begin to stroke his hair as he gasped and keened softly. Leo smiled against his flush porcelain skin, feeling Guang-Hong’s throat undulate as he sucked a bruise into the pale skin there, continuing to slowly kiss his way down Guang-Hong’s neck, hands sliding up his body to brush gentle fingers over Guang-Hong’s pert nipples, remembering the particular attention he had payed there earlier and celebrating the beautiful moan that reached his ears.

Guang-Hong’s hand clenched in Leo’s hair and tugged him down, Leo moaning softly as he complied, kissing down to his chest.

“You like that, huh?” Guang-Hong giggled, tugging Leo’s hair again. “You like it when I pull your hair?”

Leo swallowed thickly, looking up at Guang-Hong and nodding as he felt himself begin to harden once more.

“Y-yeah, I think I do.” Leo mumbled, fingers toying with the thin, lacy waistband of Guang-Hong’s panties as he kissed tentatively below Guang-Hong’s collarbone, other hand pinching and rubbing Guang-Hong’s nipple gently.

“Go a little lower?” Guang-Hong offered, tugging Leo’s hair slightly to guide his kisses near the unoccupied nipple, Leo taking a hint and placing his lips over it, enveloping the small bud in the warmth of his lips, feeling Guang-Hong’s chest expand against his lips as he gasped, Leo sinking to his knees. “Mmh~ good boy.” Guang-Hong hummed.

Leo moaned softly, looking up at Guang-Hong as he played with one nipple, flicking his tongue over and gently sucking the other, Guang-Hong biting his plush lower lip and tipping his head back as he moaned softly, stroking Leo’s hair gently.

Leo continued his antics, grazing his teeth over Guang-Hong’s nipple and receiving a soft whine, his hand moving towards the tent puckering the pink satin front of Guang-Hong’s panties, cupping his arousal through the smooth fabric.

“Can I?” Leo asked, pulling off to Guang-Hong’s apparent disappointment as the Chinese skater let out a disappointed whine.

“You can do that and more, bǎobèi.” Guang-Hong said softly, smiling down at him.

Leo nodded kissing further down Guang-Hong’s lithe body, tugging the lacy pink panties down his firm ass and muscular thighs as Guang-Hong sighed in relief, gasping when Leo wrapped his hand around his hard, dripping cock, kissing his hips tenderly.

“This okay?” Leo asked, pressing another kiss into the v of Guang-Hong’s hips.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s good, just, um, wet your hand first? With your tongue? It feels a little dry.” Guang-Hong asked.

“Oh, right. Sure. Sorry.” Leo replied, removing his hand and licking it slowly.

“Hey, you don’t need to apologise. You’re still learning what to do, it’s okay, and it’s important to communicate with your partner during anything sexual.” Guang-Hong said sweetly, stroking Leo’s hair soothingly.

“I guess I must be really lucky to have you as my first.” Leo said softly, wrapping his hand around Guang-Hong’s cock, feeling the warmth of velvety skin against his spit-slicked hand and fingers, hearing him moan softly. “You’re so patient and understanding.”

Guang-Hong smiled softly down at Leo, blushing and looking away.

“Y-you can move your hand.” He said quickly, avoiding Leo’s gaze.

“Right. S-sorry.” Leo mumbled, biting his lip and glancing down at his hand, wrapped around the velvety, hot skin of Guang-Hong’s cock.

It was slender, like him, fitting comfortably in his hand as he moved his hand slowly down Guang-Hong’s cock, pressing another kiss into Guang-Hong’s hip.

_He’s still quiet… fuck… this is bad. You’re fucking this up, Leo._

Leo swallowed thickly, chewing his bottom lip as he moved his hand tentatively along Guang-Hong’s cock.

_Just when you need it, why don’t you have the fucking courage to actually do this?_

“Leo?” Guang-Hong asked, moving his hand to cup Leo’s jaw and tilt his head up. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry… this is bad, isn’t it?” Leo mumbled, looking down. “I’ve just, wanted this for a while but, I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m doing, I doubt I compare to the others, I…”

“Leo… Stand up for me?” Guang-Hong asked, holding his hand out to him, Leo taking it and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet, Guang-Hong guiding him to the couch after stepping out of the panties that had fallen to floor. “Sit?”

Leo nodded, letting go of Guang-Hong’s hand and sitting down on the couch, hugging himself as Guang-Hong sat down next to him.

“Sorry…” Leo murmured, looking at his knees as Guang-Hong sat down next to him.

“Leo, stop apologising, please? You don’t have anything to apologise for.” Guang-Hong told him gently, hand on Leo’s thigh. “We don’t have to do anything.” Leo laughed softly. “What’s funny?”

“Sorry-”

“What did I say about apologising, bǎobèi?” Guang-Hong said with a small smile.

“Sorr- fuck. That’s a hard habit to break.” Leo laughed, lifting his gaze to look at Guang-Hong, smiling back at him. “It’s just, that’s how I started all this. I told you we didn’t need to do anything and you pushed me into the couch and blew my mind.”

“Well, I didn’t get to the blowing part in the end.” Guang-Hong teased, giggling.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that happened, I didn’t know how long I was gonna last.” Leo pouted.

“And that’s okay, it’s better that happened now than later.” Guang-Hong said soothingly. “But we don’t need to go any further if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just, I don’t know if I’m doing anything right and I’m probably disappointing...” Leo sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Who says you aren’t doing anything right?” Guang-Hong asked, his hand on Leo’s thigh and rubbing it gently. “I’m not coming off like that, am I?”

“No, no, oh my god, no. You aren’t.” Leo said quickly, placing his hand over Guang-Hong’s. “I’ve wanted this for a while but I can’t really find the courage to do anything.”

“You’re doubting yourself and getting in your head, right?” Guang-Hong replied, smiling fondly.

“Yeah… took the words right out of my mouth.” Leo sighed, smiling weakly at Guang-Hong.

“So, you just need some guidance and to get comfortable.” Guang-Hong said reassuringly, kissing Leo’s cheek.

“How do I do that?” Leo asked, biting his lip.

“Well,” Guang-Hong began, hands moving to the loose, parted waistband of his jeans. “We could get you physically comfortable. You okay with taking these off?” Leo swallowed thickly, nodding as Guang-Hong tugged his jeans down. “Lift your hips for me?”

Leo complied willingly, trying to ignore the creeping sense of vulnerability as he became fully exposed to the other man beside him, unconsciously curling in on himself as his jeans hit the floor, legs pressing together awkwardly.

He heard Guang-Hong shift on the couch next to him, probably bringing his legs up onto the couch as he could see his feet disappear from his peripheral vision, a warm hand on Leo’s shoulder, another resting on his knee.

“Leo?”

“Sorry… I’m not used to being like this in front of anyone.” Leo explained nervously, uncurling and looking Guang-Hong nervously.

“You feel vulnerable, exposed, right?” Guang-Hong asked, tucking aside a loose lock of Leo’s hair.

“Y-yeah.”

“Do you trust me, Leo?” Guang-Hong asked, cupping the curve of Leo’s jaw.

“Of course I do, I love you.” Leo blurted.

Guang-Hong’s eyes went wide, a small gasp escaping from his agape lips, that same rosy blush a deeper red as Leo moved back, realising what he just said.

“You-”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Leo spluttered. “It was an accident I didn’t want to make this weird I-”

“Leo.” Guang-Hong said firmly, holding his face and pulling him back towards him. “Do you mean that?”

“I…” Leo sighed defeatedly, nodding shakily. “I did. Yes.”

“Did or do?”

“I do, I don’t get why the tense is so imp- mph!”

Guang-Hong pulled Leo into a kiss, gentler and more tender than the previous ones they had shared, yet more energetic as Leo’s eyes widened before he placed his hands on Guang-Hong’s hips and kissed him back, eyes falling closed.

Guang-Hong pulled Leo closer, kissing Leo slowly as his hands found their way back into Leo’s hair. Leo hummed softly into the kiss, moving his hands down to Guang-Hong’s plush thighs, feeling the firm muscle and slight softness beneath silky porcelain skin against the roughed surface of his palms.

“I take it you feel the same way?” Leo murmured as Guang-Hong pulled away for air.

“You could say that, yes.” Guang-Hong replied, flicking his tawny gaze down then back up to meet Leo’s burnt umber, biting his lower lip nervously. “I do love you.”

Leo leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss against Guang-Hong’s lips, tugging his bottom lip out with his teeth, worrying it gently between his teeth before kissing him again.

Guang-Hong gasped softly, kissing Leo back happily and pulling him closer. Leo moved his hand slowly and carefully to Guang-Hong’s inner thigh, fingers slowly and carefully skirting up the soft, silky skin as Guang-Hong’s breath hitched.

Leo deepened the kiss, nipping Guang-Hong’s lip as the latter parted his lips willingly, allowing Leo to slip his tongue in and swirl their tongues together, Guang-Hong shifting to lie on to couch and pull Leo on top of him.

Reluctantly, Leo pulled away from the kiss, biting Guang-Hong’s lip as he pulled back, licking his palm and wrapping his hand around Guang-Hong’s cock, stroking him slowly and feeling arousal jolt down his spine as Guang-Hong bit his swollen lip, moaning softly as his lashes fluttered.

“Well, I guess getting you comfortable helped.” Guang-Hong giggled, moaning as Leo brushed his thumb of his frenulum, thighs pressing against his arm as his knees rubbed together. “ _Tā mā de.”_ He gasped, gripping Leo’s bicep.

“Did I do something wrong?” Leo asked.

“You take _that_ as doing something wrong?” Guang-Hong asked breathlessly, cupping Leo’s jaw and pecking him quickly when he nodded. “I liked it, keep going. Do what feels right, like, what do you when you jerk off?”

“Wow, blunt, okay.” Leo replied, brows lifting as he sped his hand up slightly, a low whine coming from his lover.

“You have jerked off, ri-”

“Yes, I may have gone to Catholic school but I’m still an allosexual man, I have needs.” Leo sighed, much to Guang-Hong’s amusement, the other skater giggling at Leo’s interjection. “I don’t really … take time to enjoy it. I just get it over with and go back to sleep or start my day or something.”

“Why is that? You moved out, no one is gonna catch you. You’re not at risk of anyone walking in on you.” Guang-Hong asked, dropping his arms back behind his head and spreading his legs.

“Because…” Leo licked his lips, running his thumb over the vein running along the underside of Guang-Hong’s cock. “I’d feel guilty.”

“Mmh, fuck…~” Guang-Hong moaned, breath hitching, feet resting on Leo’s thighs as he knelt before the other skater. “What makes you feel guilty?”

“Because I think about you.” Leo confessed, rubbing his thumb over the slit, smearing the droplets of pearlescent precum in a small circle, rolling down the foreskin gently as Guang-Hong moaned, arching slightly. “You seemed to like that, huh?”

“Yeah well it’s good to know I’m not alone in the whole ‘pining-after-my-annoyingly-hot-best-friend’ thing.” Guang-Hong replied breathlessly.

“Yeah, well, wanting to fuck my best friend is what made me feel guilty.” Leo replied, speeding his hand up as Guang-Hong rocked his hips against his fist.

“You wanted to fuck me?” Guang-Hong asked, hiding his face in his arm, cursing softly and exposing the pale, marked column of his neck, an enticing flush matching the cherry blossom hue of his hair as it ran down his neck and chest.

“More than that, mi amor.” Leo murmured, pressing a kiss into the exposed skin behind Guang-Hong’s jaw, twisting his hand on the downstroke around Guang-Hong’s cock. “I want to make love to you.”

Guang-Hong moaned, breath hitching as he hooked his legs over Leo’s hips, face buried in his arm as he folded his arms over his head. Leo pecked Guang-Hong’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Guang-Hong’s cock gently as he moved down to graze his teeth along the length of Guang-Hong’s neck.

Leo flicked his gaze up to Guang-Hong, still finding the younger skaters face hidden behind his arms, Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly, breathing out shakily.

_I want him to look at me._

Leo flicked one of Guang-Hong’s pert nipples with his tongue, curling the warm muscle around the rosy bud, causing Guang-Hong to gasp and arch softly as Leo continued to rub the tip of his cock in his palm, tongue swirling around his nipple.

“Leo~ Ah~” Guang-Hong moaned. “Either you’re a fast learner, or you’ve been lying to me.” He quipped breathlessly, voice slightly muffled by his arms still hiding his face.

Leo bit his nipple gently, switching back to stroking Guang-Hong slowly and enjoying the frustrated whine that escaped his lips. Guang-Hong’s hips rocked needily into the closed circle of his fist, seeking out more friction.

Guang-Hong whined in disappointment as Leo pulled away from his nipple, continuing to kiss his way down Guang-Hong’s body, tenderly worshipping the expanse of soft, speckled porcelain skin.

Leo shifted back on the couch, kissing down Guang-Hong’s abdomen, kissing over the marks previously left on his hips, flicking his gaze up to Guang-Hong.

_He’s still hiding his face..._

Leo pressed a kiss into Guang-Hong’s inner thigh, eliciting a soft gasp from Guang-Hong.

Guang-Hong spread his thighs further, biting his lip as the flush running along his body darkened a little, shivering slightly as Leo ran his hand along his thigh, moving between his thighs.

Leo flicked his gaze up at Guang-Hong, slowing his hand as he parted his lips.

 _Here goes_.

Leo pressed a tentative kiss to the tip of Guang-Hong’s swollen cock, feeling his thighs shift and tense against his shoulders as Leo flicked his tongue over the sensitive head.

“Tā mā de, _Leo_ ~” Guang-Hong breathed, moaning louder and squirming slightly as Leo grew bolder, taking the tip of Guang-Hong’s cock into his mouth and sucking gently.

Leo swirled his tongue over the tip experimentally, continuing to stroke Guang-Hong and moaning as Guang-Hong’s hand fisted in his hair, Leo flicking his gaze up to meet Guang-Hong’s hazed, tawny gaze, lips parted as his chest rose and fell with shallow breaths.

Leo held Guang-Hong’s gaze as he took more of his cock into his mouth, sucking gently around him as his saliva dripped down onto his hand, easing the glide of every stroke as Guang-Hong’s thighs twitched on either side of his head, blunt nails scratching lightly at his scalp.

“Gnngh, Leo~” Guang-Hong gasped, urging Leo on with breathy moans and heady sighs, taking more of Guang-Hong into his mouth.

Leo gagged slightly as the tip of Guang-Hong’s cock nudged into his soft palate, pulling back reflexively and gasping lightly, sitting up.

“Sorry…”

“Hey, hey, easy, it’s okay. Be careful, don’t rush.” Guang-Hong cooed reassuringly, stroking his hair gently and pecking his tender lips. “You got a little eager, it’s your first time doing this. It happens to everyone.”

“Everyone?” Leo asked with a teasing smile. “Even you? I’ve seen you deepthroat popsicles like it’s nothing, did that come from practice or something?”

“No, that comes from being a freak of nature and having no gag reflex.” Guang-Hong replied, rolling his eyes. “Though, I can show you what comes from practice.”

Guang-Hong sat up, pushing Leo onto his back, spreading his legs and wrapping his hand around Leo’s cock, smirking as he leaned down to kiss Leo’s hips and thighs, stroking Leo gently and causing him to stutter out a moan.

The Chinese skater trailed delicate, careful kisses down Leo’s hips to his inner thigh, nipping the sensitive skin gently, sucking a deep purple into the bronze skin stretched tight over firm muscle, tongue flicking over the faded, lighter stretch marks running down his inner thigh.

“Are you gonna tease me or are you gonna show me what practice makes perfect?” Leo teased, biting his lip to restrain a moan.

“Well, if you insist.” Guang-Hong giggled, taking Leo in hand and guiding him towards his lips, licking them slowly.

A wet heat slid down his whole cock quickly, Leo jerking with a hoarse cry as his hand slid into Guang-Hong’s rosy lock.

“Gaa-ah~ _Carajo._ ” Leo gasped, forcing himself to keep his head from lolling back in pleasure as Guang-Hong flicked his gaze up to Leo, humming around him and winking as he smoothed his hands over the v of Leo’s hips, gripping them tightly.

Leo reached to cover his mouth as another cry tore itself from his throat as Guang-Hong moved his head, bobbing up and down on Leo’s cock, sucking gently and flicking his tongue against Leo’s frenulum.

Guang-Hong reached up, pulling Leo’s hand away from his face and entangling their fingers, swirling his tongue over the tip before pulling off with a lewd pop.

“Let me hear you, darling.” Guang-Hong said breathlessly. “You sound so good.”

“If you keep doing this, I’m not going to last.” Leo panted, looking down at Guang-Hong.

“Want to save it for when you’re in me?” Guang-Hong asked, giggling softly as he circled a teasing finger over the spit-slick tip of Leo’s cock and smirking as Leo shivered.

“Yes.” Leo breathed, whining softly. 

Guang-Hong pressed another kiss against the sensitive tip of Leo’s cock, flicking his tongue against the slit. He sat up and moved back up to face Leo properly, cherry blossom bangs brushing against Leo’s forehead.

“You’re so cute like this.” Guang-Hong giggled, nuzzling Leo’s nose.

“Like what?” Leo asked, brushing aside the rosy bangs with a soft chuckle.

“Just, as you are.” Guang-Hong hummed, kissing Leo’s wrist gently.

“If anything, you’re the cute one, querido.” Leo chuckled, kissing his forehead.

“Leo, I love you but I will fight you on this.” Guang-Hong said firmly, sitting back.

Leo laughed, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Guang-Hong’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Will you?” Leo asked teasingly, smiling softly and pecking Guang-Hong’s lips.

Guang-Hong giggled, kissing Leo back gently and sliding his fingers into Leo’s hair.

“I would, but I think I might have an idea that would be more fun.” Guang-Hong hummed, pulling away, licking his lips slowly.

“Yeah? Are you going to tell me what that idea is?” Leo asked with a smile.

“Lie back for me, I’m going to get what we need.” Guang-Hong cooed, kissing Leo’s nose and climbing off of the couch.

Leo lay back, biting his bottom lip and watching Guang-Hong walk to the pile of their clothes on the floor, bending down slowly and picking up his jeans and rummaging through the pockets.

After a moment of rummaging Guang-Hong pulled out a pink bottle and a purple foil square, humming in delight as he skipped back to Leo, straddling his hips.

“Ready?” Guang-Hong asked, flicking open the bottle with a crisp click. “It’s okay if you’re not.”

“N-no, I’m ready.” Leo replied, swallowing thickly in a weak attempt to calm his racing heart. “I want you, Guang-Hong.”

“I need to prep myself, so just be patient for me?” Guang-Hong told him, shifting to hover over Leo after squeezing some of the pink gel into his hand and coating his fingers, reaching behind himself and spreading his knees, holding himself over Leo with his other hand, pressing it into the armrest of the couch.

Leo reached up, splaying his hand over Guang-Hong’s collarbone to keep him steady as he bit his lip and gasped softly.

“You okay? I’ve got you, and even if you lose balance you have something soft to land on.” Leo murmured, kissing Guang-Hong’s jaw gently.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Guang-Hong assured him, breath hitching and lashes fluttering as his brows furrowed together, mouth falling open as a soft, slick sound filled the quietness of the room.

“Anything you need me to do?” Leo asked, skirting his other hand along his thigh, fingers tracing over his hip as they wrapped around Guang-Hong’s leaking cock, drawing a high-pitched whine from him.

“Keep your hands to yourself, my sweet shīzi.” Guang-Hong hummed, gripping Leo’s wrist and tugging his hand away from around his cock.

“Then where should I put them?” Leo asked, shivering as Guang-Hong keened, hand working in the cleft of his ass, stretching himself slowly, thrusting in finger by finger.

“Like I said,” Guang-Hong told him, guiding Leo’s hand to his own cock, dripping and swollen with arousal. “Hands to yourself.”

Leo shuddered, inhaling shakily as he wrapped a hand around himself, stroking his cock slowly and pulling Guang-Hong closer with his other hand, leaning up to kiss Guang-Hong.

Guang-Hong cupped Leo's jaw, kissing him deeply as Leo held him close, stroking himself slowly. Leo moaned into the kiss, biting Guang-Hong’s lip and placing a hand on the small of Guang-Hong’s back as he parted his lips.

“Ah! ~” Guang-Hong gasped, pulling back from the kiss and whining softly.

“You okay?” Leo asked as Guang-Hong pulled away, sitting up and biting his lip, shifting in Leo’s lap.

“Yeah, almost ready.” Guang-Hong breathed, gasping as he added another finger. “Just give me a little bit longer.”

“Take as long as you need, mi amor.” Leo murmured, pressing a kiss into Guang-Hong’s collarbone.

“You’re so patient.” Guang-Hong hummed with a soft moan, tucking aside a lock of his hair, kissing Leo’s forehead. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Leo laughed bashfully, cupping Guang-Hong’s cheeks in his hands and kissing him gently. Guang-Hong smiled into the kiss, moaning as he continued to work his fingers into his ass, stretching his hole with a lewd, slick sound.

He shivered in anticipation, moving his hands down to Guang-Hong’s hips and squeezing them gently, feeling his abdomen clench and contract against his thumbs, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue past Guang-Hong’s plush, kiss-bruised lips.

Guang-Hong pulled away, panting heavily as he removed his fingers, wiping the lube slicked digits on his thigh and fumbling around on the couch for condom, retrieving the foil square from between the couch cushions after nudging Leo’s legs aside.

“You know how to put on a condom, right?” Guang-Hong asked, pressing the foil into Leo’s hand.

“Yes,” Leo sighed, rolling his eyes, taking the wrapper between his teeth and tearing it open. “I transferred to a regular high school for junior and senior year. It was closer to the rink, plus I got into a fight with one of the teachers favourites and I was politely asked to consider another school.”

“You were expelled? You never told me this.”

“Because I wasn’t, I was politely asked to leave.” Leo replied nonchalantly, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning as he rolled the condom on, stroking himself slowly. “Please can we stop talking about that hell hole now? I don’t want to think about all that when I’m with you… that’s why I loved it so much when you would visit in the summer. It was a relief from all of that.”

“Well I’m sure I can find you another kind of relief,” Guang-Hong giggled, pecking Leo gently and taking the lube in hand, squeezing some into his palm once more and wrapping his hand around the latex covered shaft of Leo’s cock, stroking it quickly to spread the lubricant. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, yes I’d like that very much, please let me fuck you.” Leo breathed, shuddering as he bit back a moan, nodding as Guang-Hong kneeled over him, guiding Leo’s cock to his hole and chewing his bottom lip, looking down at Leo through floppy sakura bangs.

“Eager.” Guang-Hong giggled. “I take it you’re ready?”

“Yeah.” Leo nodded, swallowing thickly as he placed his hands on Guang-Hong’s hips and allowing himself to be pressed back into the couch by a gentle yet firm hand. “You ready?”

“I’m ready... I, um, I’ve just thought about this for so long, I…” Guang-Hong mumbled softly.

“It feels weird that it’s real?” Leo supplied when Guang-Hong trailed off, looking up at him.

“You read my mind.” Guang-Hong laughed softly. “So, ready?”

“You already asked, but yeah.” Leo laughed, smiling up at Guang-Hong. “I’m ready.”

Guang-Hong nodded, inhaling shakily as he started to sink down onto Leo’s cock, moaning out softly as Leo’s hands clenched around Guang-Hong’s hips, a tight heat enveloping his cock as he and Guang-Hong moaned in unison.

Leo removed one of his hands from Guang-Hong’s hips, taking his other hand from his chest and kissing it gently before tangling their fingers together, squeezing Guang-Hong’s hand as he sank into Leo’s lap and moaning headily, lips parted and brows furrowed.

Guang-Hong bottomed out with a heavy sigh, clenching so beautifully, so maddeningly around Leo’s aching cock, panting heavily as Leo moaned beneath him.

“You okay? Does it hurt at all?” Leo asked, rubbing circles with the pads of his thumbs into Guang-Hong’s thighs.

“Yeah, fuck, I’m great. You feel amazing inside me.” Guang-Hong replied breathlessly.

“You feel really good too.” Leo replied bashfully, supressing the urge to grind his hips up into Guang-Hong.

“I think I’m okay to start moving.” Guang-Hong murmured, exhaling with a flutter of his lashes against his flushed, freckled cheeks.

Leo ran his hand up the curve Guang-Hong’s body, blush stained porcelain skin decorated with a constellation of freckles as he looked up at his lover in awe.

Guang-Hong moaned, letting go of Leo’s hand to rest his hands on his abdomen, core and thighs tensing as he lifted himself up slowly, dropping back down with a gasp.

“You can move too.” Guang-Hong told him, repeating the motion once more.

Leo moaned as Guang-Hong rolled his hips, shifting forwards to alternate the angle, rocking back and moaning as Leo shifted his hips tentatively, canting up into Guang-Hong as the Chinese skaters nails dug into this abdomen, hands clenching and breath hitching.

“You okay?” Leo asked, resting his hands on Guang-Hong’s thighs, feeling the clenched muscle beneath soft skin.

“Do that again.” Guang-Hong gasped as Leo sat up, moving his arms around his waist.

“This?” Leo asked, rocking his hips up with a low moan, relishing how Guang-Hong clenched around him as the younger man hooked his arms under Leo’s with a high pitched moan.

“Yes, that, fuck. ~” Guang-Hong moaned in his ear, chin against his shoulder as he rolled his hips against the increasing thrusts of Leo’s. “It feels really good.”

“Yeah, it does.” Leo gasped, speeding his hips up, seeking more friction as the pleasure built within him, relishing every sweet gasp and moan Guang-Hong made.

Guang-Hong keened, digging his nails into Leo’s shoulders as he rolled his hips, a lewd, slick slap of skin against skin filling the air and joining the symphony of gasps and moans as Leo moved his hands to grip the firm globes of Guang-Hong’s taut ass and lifting him gently, guiding him as he thrusted up into him.

“Did you just lift me?” Guang-Hong asked breathlessly, hands finding their way into Leo’s hair as he pulled back to look at him.

“Yeah?” Leo replied, canting his hips up into Guang-Hong and savouring the way Guang-Hong’s features contracted with the high pitched gasp that slipped from his lips. “Is that okay?”

“I- ah, honestly didn’t know you could do that.” Guang-Hong admitted, biting his lip to hold back another moan.

“You don’t weigh that much to me, cariño.” Leo chuckled, moaning as Guang-Hong clenched around him, tugging his hair.

Guang-Hong cupped Leo’s jaw, pulling him into a desperate kiss as he rocked his hips faster, starting to ride Leo quickly. Leo kissed him back, moaning loudly into the kiss as he lifted Guang-Hong by the thighs and pulled him down, snapping his hips up.

Leo moaned as Guang-Hong nipped his bottom lip, tugging it and kissing him roughly, clenching his core and riding Leo faster. He bounced against Leo, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back in wanton pleasure as he worked himself over Leo, moving against every snap of his hips as they moaned.

He wrapped a hand around Guang-Hong’s leaking cock, the latter arching and jerking into his touch as his hands clenched in Leo’s hair, a broken cry tumbling from his lips and his pulsing walls clenched around Leo.

“Mierda, mi amor, cariño, estoy cerca.” Leo moaned, nails digging into Guang-Hong’s thigh as he pulled Guang-Hong closer, sweat-slick chest against his as their bodies shifted together, seeking ecstasy. “I’m close, mi alma.”

“ _Tā mā de,_ yes, yes, me too.” Guang-Hong panted, crying out as Leo shifted the angle of his hips. “You feel so good, inside me.”

“Coño, when you say things like that, mierda, it does things to me.” Leo breathed, stroking Guang-Hong in time with every snap of his hips, hissing and moaning when Guang-Hong clawed at his back, arching beautifully.

Leo buried his face in the crook of Guang-Hong’s neck as Guang-Hong began to work himself over Leo frantically, building a hasty, desperate rhythm as he inhaled the sweet scent of jasmine tea, roses and almond milk moisturiser with the sharp tang of sweat, looking up into Guang-Hong’s hazy, glazed over chocolate eyes, black pupils blown wide as his rose tinted curls stuck to his forehead, deep blush blooming over his speckled porcelain skin and highlighting every little freckle Leo wanted to map out with his lips, heart soaring at the realisation that he now could.

Leo kissed Guang-Hong’s neck, trailing quick, gentle pecks into every freckle he could, moving his hands back to squeeze his lover’s thighs, murmuring his name like a prayer.

“Leo, Leo,” Guang-Hong chanted, hips jerking and faltering in their rhythm. “I’m- ah~ close, so close, so, so- AH! ~ LEO! ~”

Guang-Hong arched his back suddenly, crying out loudly as he trembled, clenching and spasming around Leo as he shuddered, climaxing as his release spurted onto his and Leo’s stomachs, head thrown back in pleasure.

Hearing Guang-Hong scream his name pushed- no, threw Leo off the edge. The heat coiling and tightening in his abdomen released and rushed forth within him, shivering as his hips jerked as he came, crying out brokenly.

“G-Guang-Hong! ~” Leo cried out as he came, slamming into Guang-Hong roughly.

Gradually, their hips slowed, the waves of pleasure fading as they came to a halt, Leo dropping back onto the couch and pulling Guang-Hong on top of him, tight in his embrace.

“ _Fuck_.” Leo breathed after the high had faded into a hazy afterglow, Guang-Hong laughing against his chest.

“Yeah,” Guang-Hong panted, huffing out a breathless laugh. “I think fuck is probably a good way of putting it.”

“I’d say more but my brain is just rebooting right now.”

“Told you I’d get to the blowing your mind part.” Guang-Hong giggled.

“Oh my god, I’m too zoned out to be mad at that pun.” Leo laughed.

“If it makes you feel better, the feeling is mutual.” Guang-Hong murmured softly, tracing his fingers over the rings tattooed on Leo’s lower chest.

“Yeah? That’s good.” Leo said breathlessly.

“You okay?” Guang-Hong asked, looking up at him.

“Huh?” Leo murmured, looking down at Guang-Hong, carding the sweat dampened, rose tinted curls that stuck to his forehead aside with his fingers. “Yeah. I’m great. Just, processing everything that just happened in the past…” Leo trailed off, unable to recall how long they had actually spent together in the room.

“It’s definitely more than seven minutes.” Guang-Hong giggled.

“It’s been ninety, actually.” Came a call.

Guang-Hong screamed, Leo yelping as Guang-Hong grabbed his sweater off the floor and trying to protect their modesty.

“Um, Chris,” Guang-Hong said curtly. “DO YOU FUCKING MIND?!”

Leo peeked up over the top of the couch, holding Guang-Hong close possessively.

“Oh calm down, petit.” Christophe said flippantly. “I wasn’t watching you. I went to check on you after you two screamed the house down.”

“Oh my god.” Leo groaned, burying his face in Guang-Hong’s shoulder, feeling his lover slide his fingers into his hair, carding through it gently.

“The walls here are pretty thick, mais, we all heard you.” Christophe noted nonchalantly, knocking on the doorframe with a knuckle. “Did you boys use protection? Marc and I are awfully fond of that couch, we’ve made so many memories on it. Would be a shame to burn it.”

“What?” Leo asked, bewildered.

“I’d say get your mind out of the gutter, darling, but I’m afraid it is in the right place, considering the context.” Christophe drawled. “Well, you boys clean up nice and quick and get back the lounge. Otabek and Phichit made tea, and don’t worry, you’re both excused from playing any longer. À plus tard!”

Christophe left with a giggle, shutting the door behind him.

“Well. That was…” Guang-Hong murmured.

“Mortifying.” Leo finished. “Everyone heard us?”

“He’s probably exaggerating, it’s Chris.” Guang-Hong shrugged. “But he’s right, we should clean up.”

“Forgot to give you these!” Christophe called, throwing a pack of wet wipes at them through the partially opened door. “The trash is under the table next to the left end of the couch.”

“Thanks, Chris.” Guang-Hong called back as the door shut behind the older man. “Can you let go of me? I need to… because we’re still… yeah.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Leo said quickly, letting go and sitting back. “Sorry I didn’t do that earlier; do you need a hand or something?”

“I’m okay, I got this.” Guang-Hong replied, pecking Leo’s lips. “But sweet of you to offer.”

Guang-Hong placed his hands on Leo’s abdomen, raising himself up enough for Leo to slip out of him, climbing off of him and stumbling as he stood, swaying slightly. Leo sat up, quickly removing and tying off the condom, disposing of it before reaching for his stumbling boyfriend.

“Hey, hey, are you alright?” Leo asked reaching to hold Guang-Hong steady, shifting to sit on the couch and guiding Guang-Hong to sit next to him.

“Yeah, I think my legs are just a little shaky.” Guang-Hong replied, squeezing Leo’s hand.

“Sit here, I’ll get you what you need. I don’t want you to fall over.” Leo told him, standing up from the couch.

“I’m fine-”

“Please?” Leo asked, kneeling in front of Guang-Hong and cupping his cheeks.

“Okay, but only because it is very hard to say no to you.”  Guang-Hong sighed, cupping Leo’s jaw and kissing him gently.

Leo smiled into the kiss, pulling back to go collect Guang-Hong’s discarded jeans, socks, panties and sneakers, setting the sneakers by Guang-Hong’s feet and handing him the rest of his clothes. Guang-Hong took Leo’s hand, kissing his wrist with a small smile before letting Leo pick up his own discarded clothing.

“Cariño?” Leo asked, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Yeah, bǎobèi?” Guang-Hong replied, pulling his sweater over his head.

“Have you seen my hair tie? You pulled it out of my hair earlier.” Leo questioned, pulling on his jeans and zipping them up quickly.

“Um, I think it might have fallen between the couch cushions, let me check.” Guang-Hong murmured, pulling on his panties and shifting on the couch, rummaging between the cushions.

Leo stooped, picking up his discarded t-shirt and turning it back right-side out, pulling it over his head and tugging it down his torso, straightening it out carefully.

“Any luck?” He asked, picking up his socks and sneakers, walking to the couch and sitting on the armrest, pulling the socks over his bruised, calloused feet.

“Give me a minute…” Guang-Hong muttered, face lighting up as he pulled the hair tie out from between the cushions. “Found it! Can I do your hair for you?”

“Sure, go ahead.” Leo shrugged with a warm smile, turning his back to Guang-Hong as he pulled on his sneakers.

Guang-Hong’s fingers combed through Leo’s long, thick hair, gathering the dark locks into a ponytail and twisting them into a loose bun, securing it with the scrunchie and allowing a few stray curls to frame Leo’s face.

“Beautiful.” Guang-Hong sighed as Leo turned to face him, cupping his jaw.

“That’s my line.” Leo laughed, running his fingers through Guang-Hong’s hair, combing through it gently to help it appear less sexed-up than it was. “Need help with your jeans?”

“Nah, I got it.”

As Guang-Hong finished dressing, Leo pulled out his phone to check the time, only to find that it had been – and was still exploding with notifications from friends. Leo scrolled through the messages with a fond smile.

**USFSA GANG**

**Kaitlyn Chang 16:03pm: The pining is over??? Finally**

**Mai Nagami 16:03: Tell me about it**

**Nate Chang 16:04: I’m risking being on my phone in class to see what’s happening LEO FINALLY**

**Jamie Brier 16:04: Um as your former rinkmate, THANK GOD?? I can go into the next season without this headache xD haha**

**…**

**Adrien Rappen 17:37: LEO DON’T IGNORE US WE H AVE PUT UP WITH THIS 4 2 LONG**

**Annie Warner 17:38: Ri Ri chill**

**Adrien Rappen 17:38: IT’S BEEN THREE YEARS I CAN B DRAMATIC ANNIE**

**Alec Shirayama 17:39: im still on jp time what is happenin**

**Mia Shirayama 17:39: leo and gh finally got together but leo is ignoring us**

Leo laughed as he scrolled through the plethora of missed messages, typing a quick response to the group chat.

**Me 17:45: Sorry, I was a little… tied up.**

**Adrien Rappen 17:45: U KINKY BASTARD LEO DON’T U DARE GO OFFLINE**

Leo snickered, turning off his phone and putting it in his pocket.

“What’s so funny?” Guang-Hong asked, wrapping his arms around Leo’s waist.

“Nothing, just team mates. You know how they are.” Leo replied, wrapping his arms around Guang-Hong and kissing his nose gently.

“I haven’t checked my phone yet, but I’m guessing it’s hellish. Cao-Bin and Bo-Hai have been nagging me to get with you, and don’t get me started on Feng-Mian and Ying-Yue.” Guang-Hong sighed, snuggling up to Leo.

“C’mon, let’s head back, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other works will updated before the end of the year, I really do want to write more when I have time but like exam prep and apprenticeships ^^;  
> tumblr:  
> nerdqueensblogbitches.tumblr.com  
> nsfwofnerdqueen.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Haha you thought you'd get the smut in this chapter. Best to click to the next one :3c


End file.
